


Paradise Lost

by keonhee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshot, Hook-Up, Karaoke, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keonhee/pseuds/keonhee
Summary: Seoho doesn't allow his night to be stolen.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> hello pls be responsible while hooking up sfhgd

Seoho likes to think he’s the uncrowned king of the karaoke nights at _Paradise Lost_. He frequents the club every second Friday of the month without a fail, either with or without his friends, just to grab the mic and sing his soul out. Put on a show. That’s his element. He knows he’s good at it and he wants to show it, for his own sake, really. Yes, he has other places where he can sing. Yes, with how soft and clear he sounds he might even be able to make a career out of it, in a different universe, in a different world where he got scouted, passed an audition, and worked under specialized gazes to master his singing.

But that’s not his reality. In this one, his life doesn’t revolve around singing, although Seoho surely spends a lot of time doing it. He enjoys performing, loves having a responsive audience, especially since his daily job is boring even if it’s not the worst in the bunch. Nothing quite compares to the enthusiastic crowd of a bar full of gay people having a blast, drinking and yelling happily at him as he delivers each note in the song and keeps them entertained. That’s a whole different experience. 

There aren’t many places where you can be loved by a crowd so diverse, so accepting, and so welcoming. Most of the regulars recognize Seoho at this point. They know that when he shows up, he’s going to put on a show. They always seem to be as excited about his performances as he is.

Today he’s feeling _sweet_. More sweet than usual. Silly. Frivolous. He signs his name with MIKA’S ‘Lollipop’ next to it and walks back to the booth where he and his friend, Geonhak, are sitting. Geonhak’s a saint; he agrees to come here even if he knows Seoho will spend as little time sitting as possible. He’s the type of friend everyone should have but no one deserves. 

When he’s sat down, Seoho waves to the DJ, Youngjo, and sends him a big smile. Youngjo waves back, corners of his lips lifting a little before he focuses back on the matter at hand. He has his long bangs combed back, exposing his forehead and eyebrows, looking almost intimidating, even if he is just a softie, always wiggling his way out of the conflicts.

Seoho doesn’t even get to take a sip of the drink he ordered before he’s called to perform.

The crowd cheers for him loudly as he enters the stage as the first live performer of the evening. He grabs the mic and flashes a blinding smile. Is it fair, setting the bar so high by performing first? No, but Seoho doesn’t play by the rules. He plays for himself, but mostly to win, even if there aren’t any physical awards.

As soon as the first tunes of the song play, Seoho’s hips tilt with the rhythm almost on their own. They’re swinging to the sides in a goofy little dance as he whisper-chants _Sucking too hard on a lollipop…_.

The audience loves it. They’re clapping and whistling, moving with the rhythm just like Seoho’s hips. It’s a cute song everyone seems to be enjoying a decent amount, the good energy flowing through the room like a breeze. When Seoho’s done, there’s a loud applause blooming for him. He does a little bow, smiling brightly, and gets off stage to join Geonhak, but not before he signs his name on the list again.

He sits down at the booth with a grin so big it’s a wonder it doesn’t split his face in two. He patiently sips on his drink, waiting for the next few performers to be done with their songs so it’s his turn again. He’s already restless to go back.

Three songs later one guy whose face Seoho doesn’t recognize goes up to the DJ’s station. He looks a bit out of breath, his chest moving fast as he greets Youngjo. They seem to know each other because Youngjo smiles at the man, speaking to him with words inaudible above the loud music. Seoho absentmindedly bites on the straw in his mouth but shifts his attention back to the incredibly cute small girl singing on stage.

The electronic song she was performing comes to an end so Seoho braces himself to be called up on the stage, putting his glass down and feeling a buzz setting his skin aflame all the way to his fingertips. He’s warmed up, two drinks in, and hyped about his next song. It’s a people’s favorite and he enjoys performing it, too. But instead of looking his way, Youngjo smiles at the crowd.

“Now, a warm welcome to my good friend, Keonhee! Give it up for his rendition of your favorite, ‘FRIENDS’ by Marshmello and Anne-Marie!”

The crowd cheers loudly but Seoho furrows his brows as he claps along. Cutting the queue? Not a nice move. Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anyone, especially since there are maybe three other people on the list, but come on. It’s not exactly fair, is it?

Seoho sighs. He reckons the night is still young and he’s going to have plenty of occasions to rock the stage.

The guy who was previously talking to Youngjo enters the stage. There’s a small smile on his big mouth. His eyes shine as he takes on the crowd in front of him, waiting for the song to start.

He looks too confident. Seoho doesn’t like it. He won’t admit it, but he can feel that he’s about to be threatened.

After two beats, Keonhee opens his mouth, and Seoho’s mouth falls open, too.

 _Shit_. That’s a really sweet voice. A well-trained hell of a voice, on top of that.

The night has taken a turn. There’s a shift in the atmosphere; all the attention moves onto Keonhee. Each pair of eyes zeroes on him. He begins to steal the show.

Keonhee sings high, his voice doesn’t exactly work as a copy-paste version of the song he’s performing, but somehow he makes it work. He makes it his own, chases its power, makes it flirty despite the friendzoning message. He makes it mesmerizing, even if Seoho wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that.

He hates it. The public loves it. They’re raising their hands, swaying their bodies, chanting loudly.

The reactions are bigger than the ones Seoho received earlier.

He shifts in his seat. Geonhak has gone to the bathroom so he doesn’t see Seoho clutching his glass a tad too tightly. Squeezing his mouth shut. Sending unpleasant looks to the stage.

It must be the fact that he sang a calm, cheery song that doesn’t really get the crowd going, he muses. This Keonhee guy is singing something poppier, a song that just gets everyone to stand up and _feel it_. The crowd is singing along and Keonhee is drinking up every second of it.

Seoho’s grimace goes away only after the song gets to the end. He starts to feel relief and scolds himself internally. He shouldn’t feel threatened. This is his place. _His_ crowd. One-time wonder can’t take that away from him.

Good thing it’s his turn to steal the spotlight back.

He passes the guy on his way to the stage without sparing him a glance. He gets to the mic stand and pulls the microphone out of it immediately, holding it firmly in his grasp, eager for his own performance. Youngjo looks at him with surprise on his face but doesn’t say anything. It’s Seoho’s turn, anyway, he didn’t need to invite him over. Youngjo announces him and plays the track as the crowd cheers meekly. Seoho immediately begins to stomp his left foot, the audience soon following suit, more and more of them as if he cast a spell. He’s not goofing around this time, glad in the hindsight that he chose something stronger for his second performance.

Seoho closes his eyes, opens his mouth, and starts to sing.

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, and black, that's making you run_

When he opens his eyes again, he can see the excitement gradually rising among the crowd. People gather around the stage, either stomping or clapping. All eyes are on him. Expecting, enticed, curious. Fascinated.

As they should.

When he gets to the chorus, the entire room moves with him. It’s loud. They start jumping. Shouting. They take up all the space around the stage. There’s so many of them and their presence feeds Seoho. He feels powerful. Appreciated. Wanted. Needed. On top of the world.

He interacts with the crowd a little. Shoots a few smiles. Maybe sends a few people into a small frenzy. Drinks up the attention and appreciation he’s receiving. He searches for Keonhee and feels pleased to find him staring right back. There’s something off in his features, he seems unsettled and Seoho’s chest swells with pride. Somewhere in the corner of his eye he also sees a very confused Geonhak but pays him no mind.

After the song comes to an end, Seoho receives thunderous applause. His ears are buzzing and his chest feels funny. There are beads of sweat on his hairline when he pushes his hair back, slowly walking off the stage.

He feels euphoric, excitement rushing through his veins faster than blood itself. He’s back on top where he belongs. Undefeated.

Until Keonhee passes him by in a rush and gets on stage again.

Seoho can only gape as the other guy approaches Youngjo and whispers something to him. The DJ looks at him funny but raises his arms in defeat.

“Folks,” he claps his hands together, “seems like we’re getting two songs from Keonhee tonight! He really wants to perform for you before he needs to leave and he hopes you don’t mind him cutting the line?” Youngjo asks the crowd and gets a few enthusiastic shouts in return. Seoho feels like he’s boiling. He doesn’t even get back to his booth, just stands on the side and watches Keonhee pluck the mic from the stand just like he did before. Keonhee’s eyes find him and he keeps eye contact for a while, just as his second song starts. It’s by Twice this time and the audience is _thrilled_.

Keonhee plays with the volume of his voice, singing mostly in a powerful way with occasional quieter, gentler, and lower parts that make the audience lose it even more. He knows what he’s doing. He’s got everyone in the room in the palm of his hand. Runs around the stage with the stand in his hand, collects heart left and right as he does some of the choreography. The crowd thrums for him. They seem excited to hear and cheer on a song by the nation’s sweethearts.

Seoho’s heart is sizzling with jealousy. He feels hot. There’s this uncomfortable feeling at the back of his neck, like someone’s holding him there and trying to put him down.

But he doesn’t want to go down like that.

They pass each other on the stairs when Seoho’s going up to the stage, and this time they make eye contact from up close. Electricity sparks.

Youngjo looks like he wants to protest but anything he has to say dies the second he sees the fire in Seoho’s eyes. He’s smart, knows it’s better to cut himself out of this narrative so he doesn’t get tangled into the mess. He just nods when Seoho gives him a song he wants to perform.

If the crowd isn’t bought with Rihanna then the night is truly a lost cause.

Seoho is looking straight at Keonhee when the first beats of ‘Rude Boy’ drop and he can see the other choke on air when the realization hits him. The audience cheers loudly even before Seoho opens his mouth to sing.

He didn’t want to use his dance and body to charm the crowd tonight. He hoped his voice would be enough, but to be frank, is there anything stopping him from going all the way out? From showing exactly what he’s got?

He’s soon on his knees, his thighs spreading and hand wandering down his chest as he croons out the lyrics, challenging Keonhee, challenging the watchers, challenging everyone in the room. Is he tacky? Being too much? Maybe, but the crowd is eating it up like they’ve been starving. The beat is heavy and he’s using it as his asset, riding it. His body is great and he knows it, and he hopes everyone in the room is well aware of it by now.

_Come here, rude boy, is you big enough?_

He feels watched. It’s different from that feeling of appreciation, of knowing that people are impressed by his vocal skills. Now they’re impressed by something else. They’re impressed by the whole package. The feeling of being admired comes to him in waves.

He’s sweating profusely by the time he’s done. His t-shirt is stuck to him like a second skin and he receives a few whistles when he bows down.

Keonhee’s already on the stage before Seoho gets off. He almost pushes him off the stairs as he darts to Youngjo, a determined expression on his face.

Seoho fumes. Makes a split-second decision. Turns back on his heel and trails after the guy like a shadow.

Youngjo’s raised eyebrows alert Keonhee. He turns around and upon noticing Seoho, he starts to shake his head.

“No, get off. It’s my turn.”

“Technically, both of you already had your turns…” Youngjo tries to interrupt but gets ignored.

“You’ve had enough for today. Weren’t you leaving soon?” Seoho asks, his eyes squinted to seem more menacing. It doesn’t work, but he tries his best.

Keonhee raises one eyebrow and tips his chin forward. “The audience isn’t done with me so I shouldn’t be done with them either.”

“You think so? I think it doesn’t matter to them.”

“So it shouldn’t matter to you, too. Get out.”

“It’s my bar.”

“It most certainly is not,” Keonhee scoffs, his nose scrunched as he examines Seoho. “It’s my turn. Kindly leave.”

“You are both done!” Youngjo cuts in firmly, putting his hand between the two as if he’s trying to physically cut the tension between them.

Keonhee clenches his fists. “But I already chose the song, you already said yes-”

“And I changed my mind. Perform the song together or not perform at all, I don’t care. I just want you two to be done with this… quarrel, or whatever it is that you two are having.” He fishes out a second mic and hands it out while looking at the duo expectantly. After a few seconds of intense glaring, Keonhee silently reaches for the mic just as Seoho moves to pick up the other mic from the stand.

“Now, dear party-goers, we will see the first duet of the night!” Youngjo announces into his headset, getting a cheer as a response. “Our Keonhee and Seoho are going to perform together for you, before they both have to _immediately_ leave!”

Seoho would snort if he didn’t feel Keonhee’s glare on him. He’s going to keep his face, stay focused and not let the ent bring him down anymore. Seoho begins the song.

Maroon 5 never sounded so competitive.

They are supposed to perform for the audience, to win their attention and their love; but the two of them never break the eye contact they made during the first few words of the song. They’re singing at each other, to each other. They keep moving around the stage but there’s always some distance, as if they don’t want to breach the intense energy between them; the tension that’s been charging for a while, ready to snap and electrocute. They dare the other to make the first move.

And they do. None of them know who takes the first step, but soon they’re circling each other closer and closer, moving forward until it’s the last chorus and there’s not much space left between them.

_Don’t tell no lie_

_You can’t deny_

_That beast inside_

Keonhee finishes the last yeahs of the song. Seoho is already breathing hard, his chest rising and falling. Keonhee exhales loudly against the mic. His eyes are sparkling. Hypnotizing. Seoho feels some sort of a pull, caging him in, bringing him closer.

“Alright, maybe someone from the audience would like to take the mic for now?” Youngjo speaks enthusiastically into his headset, his voice piercing through the complete silence that fell upon the audience as soon as the song ended. “Anyone? We could surely use a change!”

Not even one person claps after the performance. Everyone just stares at Seoho and his opponent. They are both breathing heavily with mics still clasped in their shaking hands. Both don’t dare to break eye contact, neither do they try to blink. Their silent feud is sparking electricity in the air between the two and the audience is very much aware of it, somehow captivated by the scene. No one breaks the heavy tension.

Youngjo has to pluck the mics from both of them as they don’t seem to notice anything going on around them. “Please, make room for the next performance. You can come back later.” His face says he wishes they leave and never return. He rushes them away. He must have had enough and Seoho can’t blame him.

But he also can’t stop himself. He’s stubborn, especially when it comes to things he considers _his_ that someone is trying to steal away from him. Titles, guys, spotlight. He earns them and doesn’t give them up that easily. He fights for what belongs to him and for what he deserves.

They barely make it to one of the booths before Keonhee speaks up.

“Stop it.”

“You stop it,” Seoho retaliates.

“You’re being childish.”

“You’re pretty much doing the same thing here. If you’re _oh_ , so mature like you think you are, you can just drop it and be the _bigger_ one. Just give it up.”

Keonhee scoffs and his nostrils flare. There’s a dangerous spark in his eyes when he glares at Seoho and Seoho can’t help but feel a tingle tumble down his spine.

He loves a challenge, and he also enjoys riling people up. Yes, singing on stage is one of his favorite ways to feel the rush in his veins, but it certainly isn’t the only one, nor the most favorite. He doesn’t feel as many thrills on any other occasion as when he annoys someone and comes up on top. The daggers Keonhee is sending his way? They’re here because he knows Seoho’s good at what he’s doing. They both know he is, and that he’s not the one to back down from a challenge. Keonhee is jealous and angry, and Seoho is loving every second of it.

Even if he himself is a bit jealous, too. But he’s not going to lose. He loves winning, especially with good looking opponents, and he has to admit that Keonhee is attractive. He is a mixture of sharp and soft features, his cheekbones are prominent and glittery from perspiration, shining in the dimmed lights. His big mouth is pursed and Seoho finds it absolutely entertaining and captivating. His deadly eyebrows are furrowed but gorgeous nonetheless, dark contrast on his exposed pale forehead. The anger suits him. He looks dangerous even if he seems thinner than Seoho’s. He's a force to reckon with. A perfect opponent for someone as obstinate as Seoho. There’s a clear challenge in his gaze, as if they didn’t just spend half an hour competing already.

Keonhee is looking furious. Seoho is looking pleased. Oh, he loves it. The guy’s perfect.

Keonhee huffs. “You’re insufferable and you know it.”

“It’s one of my charms,” Seoho smiles.

Keonhee levels him down with a stare that surely would make others crumble, but Seoho stands his ground. Tilts his chin a little higher. Keonhee’s eyebrows furrow harder.

“Are you trying to win something here? This is not a competition,” Keonhee hisses after a minute of silent glaring.

Seoho shrugs. “If it’s not a competition, why do I keep winning?”

“You aren’t- You’re- _God_ ,” Keonhee breathes out through gritted teeth, with one of his hands flying up to push the fallen strands of hair off his forehead. “You will just keep going at me, won’t you? Until I leave and let you have this?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“What if I want to stay? Do I have to physically restrain you so you get off my ass?”

Seoho raises one eyebrow. “How’d you make that happen, exactly?” He eyes the man and his much slimmer build, posing a challenge.

“I’d just have to make you shut up.”

“How?”

“I can think of a few ways.”

Seoho sits upright, surprised. He feels a bit hot on his neck all of sudden. Various thoughts brew in his head as he keeps staring at the man on the opposite side, trying to figure him out. Keonhee studies his face before his own shifts. He doesn’t look angry anymore, but somehow now he seems even more dangerous than before. There’s a strange glint in his eyes, a spark of something wicked. Seoho feels watched, exposed. Cornered by the gaze alone. Keonhee leans over the table.

“I’m starting to think the only way to keep you quiet is to have your pretty mouth occupied,” he says, his voice low and hushed but Seoho has no trouble picking up his words even above the loud music and someone screaming the lyrics. His eyes focus on the other’s mouth as he continues speaking to him. “I do have to make you shut up, hm? And you want that, don’t you?”

Seoho gulps. Breathes in through his nose, giving himself a few seconds before he answers, “Depends on what you have to offer.”

“Come see for yourself.”

With that said, Keonhee stands up from the booth. He does it slowly, not breaking eye contact. He looks away only after a few steps, and heads over to the bathroom, passing through the crowd like he’s floating in the air.

Seoho releases his breath. Unclenches his fists.

And trails after Keonhee.

He barely makes it into the badly lit room before he’s pulled inside one of the stalls. They don’t even check if the others are vacant. The stall doors get shut loudly and Keonhee’s nimble fingers lock them in with a clutter. The very next second he pushes Seoho against the wall and latches onto his neck, one hand on the man’s waist and the other pulling the collar of his t-shirt to the side for better access as he glues his lips onto him.

Seoho gasps, high-pitched, as Keonhee’s lips trail up the column of his neck, leaving hot and wet kisses on the way.

“You’re always this loud, I see,” Keonhee murmurs against his skin, nipping at it firmly. Seoho shivers, putting his hands on the taller man’s shoulders for the sense of support. He’s letting out little squeaky breaths with each kiss, suck and nibble, not exactly able to stop himself. After four songs his throat is warmed up and loose, albeit a bit ruined, even if the show has yet to come to an end. “You’re so vocal.”

“I just don’t pretend that I’m shy,” Seoho replies, sounding a bit trembling already. “Never have.”

Keonhee hums, nosing at the spot below Seoho’s ear. He kisses his pulse point, his hands kneading the places they rest on. “You want people to hear you, huh? At any time? You like being noticed?”

“You could say that.”

“You love attention.”

“Yes.”

“So if I were to make you loud, right here, you’d love that?”

Seoho’s eyes fall shut as his mind paints a picture of what could happen. He takes in a shaky breath.

“ _Yes._ ”

He hears Keonhee chuckle. Feels his hot breath next to his ear.

“Too bad I’m here to do the opposite, sweets. On your knees, now.”

Seoho’s knees give up and he sinks down before he even fully realizes what he’s doing. He gazes up at Keonhee, looking at him through his eyelashes as his hands slowly wander up the man’s thighs. He keeps his touch light, barely there, silently asking for permission. Keonhee cards a hand through Seoho’s locks and nods. “Go ahead.”

Seoho unbuttons the pants and pulls the zipper down in one motion, then he tugs the pants lower. He’s face to face with Keonhee’s dark underwear now. Being as impatient as he is, Seoho brings his hand to Keonhee’s bulge. Teasing at first, he begins to cup him through the material, his palm moving along the slowly-rising length, seemingly careful until he speeds up his movements. He works him up until he’s satisfied with the state he caused. Keonhee is leaning against the wall now, watching Seoho, bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to keep himself intact. Seoho plans to change that, make him drop that resolve. At least one of them has to make the show go on.

He brings his face closer and replaces his hand with it, nosing Keonhee’s clothed cock. He presses even closer and inhales. He nearly shivers; there’s a funny tingle on his spine that doesn’t want to roll down his back just yet. The excitement in him blooms. Feeling content with himself, Seoho opens his mouth and starts lapping at the length, his tongue catching on the taste of precum slowly seeping through the material. After mouthing the head for a few moments, Seoho decides he’s had enough, pulls away for a second, and tugs the boxer briefs down. Keonhee’s cock springs out, the tip wet and drooling and oh, so inviting. Seoho shifts closer on his knees and wraps one hand around the girth, pumping it a few times.

He looks up. Keonhee looks like he wants to close his eyes but wills himself not to, so he doesn’t miss out on the performance. He keeps hitting his head against the wall behind him, mostly unwillingly. He even shakes a little with anticipation. Seoho can’t help but feel smug.

“Go on,” Keonhee encourages him, sounding impatient. Seoho wonders how bossy he would get if he decided to be a little disobedient, but leaves that for a maybe-later. For now, he’ll be good.

“Do you have a condom?” Seoho asks, not too keen on going in raw. Keonhee nods and reaches down, a little clumsily, to pluck out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. After he retrieves it he fishes out a single condom and hands it to Seoho, watching as the man on his knees rips it open and rolls onto his cock. Keonhee’s breath hitches a little and Seoho allows himself to smirk.

While keeping their eyes locked, he sticks out his tongue and kitten-licks the tip of Keonhee’s cock. Keonhee inhales sharply, his gaze dark and piercing. Seoho shifts his focus a little and drags his tongue along the shaft, feeling the warm skin and the veins under his wet touch even through the condom. He returns to the head and brings his mouth closer to it, touching it with his mouth but barely so. It looks almost as if he’s kissing it. He opens his mouth wider and takes the crown in, circling it with his tongue almost immediately after his lips close around it. Hearing Keonhee’s barely swallowed moan, all choked up, Seoho happily takes more of him into his mouth, opening his jaw wider. His hands find themselves on Keonhee’s hips as he brings the other’s crotch closer and closer to his face. He feels the length hot and heavy on his tongue. He tries to relax his throat to take even more of Keonhee inside. In return, Keonhee makes a mewling sound. 

“You’re so good, Seoho,” he breathes out, his tone airy and high. Seoho hums happily, glad to be praised, and lets the compliment empower him. He flattens his tongue out, moving its tip from side to side before he retracts to focus back on the head. He sucks on it for a while, only to swallow Keonhee back down again after a few seconds.

Keonhee’s head thuds against the stall. His breath shudders as he grips Seoho’s hair tighter, pulling at the strands almost enough for it to be too painful. Almost. Seoho breathes out through his nose, slipping the cock in his mouth even deeper so it hits the back of his throat.

He feels full. Stuffed, even. His throat tries to protest and he gags a little, making a small noise, but doesn’t let go; he does his best to swallow around the head. Keonhee keens at him, looking down at the plump mouth stretched around his girth, all wet and pink, glistening as Seoho continues to move. There’s spit dripping down his chin and his jaw starts to ache after a while but he doesn’t mind it that much. He embraces everything he’s experiencing at once. As he bobs his head, he closes his eyes to let the feeling envelop him like a warm blanket. He loves the weight on his tongue, the heavy drag, the grip on his hair. Seoho lets out a hum, looking up through his half-closed eyes at Keonhee and speeding up a bit. The man’s hips are bucking forward a little, and have been moving for a while as he’s clearly but barely restraining himself from any bigger movements. Seoho guesses he must be almost there.

“I’m close,” Keonhee warns soon after, confirming Seoho’s suspicion. He removes his hand from Seoho’s hair so he can move away.

Seoho slowly backs out until Keonhee’s cock slips out from between his lips, all shiny and red. He takes a deep breath. “Do you want to finish on my face?”

Keonhee ponders too long in his opinion, so Seoho comes up with a different resolution. “Or maybe you’d like to come on my chest?”

That does it. Keonhee’s surprised eyes wander down Seoho’s neck to his collarbones and lower, staring at the pecks Seoho has worked so hard on. “Yes. Take your shirt off.”

With a cunning smile, Seoho grabs the hem of his t-shirt and gets rid of it with one swift move. He flexes, of course he does, presenting his chest muscles under Keonhee’s intense gaze. Seoho reaches out to take off the condom but Keonhee beats him to it, casting it aside and encircling his length with his long fingers and pumping fast, chasing his release. His other palm goes to rest on Seoho’s shoulder. The eye contact they make is heavy, electrifying, and reminds Seoho a bit of the staring contest they held back on stage, now less clothed and more secluded from people’s stare.

It doesn’t take Keonhee too long to climax. His breath hitches and his body shudders as he releases himself onto Seoho’s chest, painting it white. Unfortunately and surprisingly, he’s not particularly loud, but he’s a sight to behold, his face pulled into one of the prettiest expressions Seoho has seen. He patiently waits until Keonhee is spent and only then, after the man stops stroking himself and hunches against the wall, does Seoho reach sideways for the toilet paper. As he’s wiping the cum off his chest he notices Keonhee has tucked himself back in and is now sliding down the stall, his chest heaving with each breath.

“That was… yeah,” Keonhee breathes out very eloquently. Seoho withholds a laugh and chooses to shake his head, humming a little to test out how his throat is doing. He throws out the used tissues into the toilet.

“Everyone here is always satisfied with me,” he replies, smiling smugly. Keonhee reciprocates the smile, watching Seoho put his t-shirt back on before his features shift.

“Wait, you didn’t…!” He motions to Seoho’s pants and begins to stand up but Seoho grabs him by his hand.

“No need, I’m good for now,” he assures. Lifts his chin a little. “If we continued to outdo each other, this night would never end.” 

Keonhee huffs a laugh. “So you’re crowning yourself as the winner, huh? This is it?”

Seoho gets quiet for a moment, but after that, he tugs at Keonhee’s hand that’s still in his grasp and pulls him up and out of the stall. Together they go back outside, into the crowd cheering for a young boy with bleached curly hair who’s performing a country song. Seoho drags Keonhee through the masses until they reach the stage. Youngjo looks towards them, slightly mortified, but Seoho pays him no attention as he takes the pen he used before to sign his name on the list. He points it towards Keonhee but after the guy only blinks at him owlishly, he himself grabs the man’s sleeve and pulls it higher so it bunches up around his elbow. Keonhee seems to have caught up now just as Seoho scribbles down numbers on his forearm and then lets it out of his grip.

“Here,” Seoho says, a sly smile spreading on his lips. “In case you want to return the favor or to even out the tally. Or if you want to see if you can make me even louder, as you mentioned before.”

One of Keonhee’s eyebrows rises, the corners of his lips soon following suit. “So it’s not over?”

“Well, if you’re fine with me winning, then I guess it could be over.”

Keonhee’s eyes sparkle in the lights from the stage.

“Then it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ravnhee)


End file.
